1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to a floor nozzle usable with such a cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old and well known in the cleaner art to provide floor-engaging nozzles for general cleaning utility of floors, rugs and the like. It is also old in the cleaner art to include an edge cleaning feature in such a floor-engaging nozzle but heretofore nozzles of this type have been required to be of relatively complicated structure so as to effectively form both edge and front cleaning passageways and, at the same time, make provision for operator selection of whichever of these two cleaning features is desired to be used at a particular time.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a simplified cleaning nozzle structure by encapsulating the air passageways within the nozzle between two easily molded members such as the bottom of an upper shell member and the adjacent top of a member disposed therebelow.
It would be further advantageous to then utilize the conventional, requisite wear member, bottom plate, to maintain the assemblage of the other two members so that, in effect, the lower member forming a part of the air passageways was sandwiched between the outer shell member and the bottom plate.
It would be still further advantageous to include as a part of the floor nozzle structure a rotary valve for initiation of edge or front cleaning and to mount this valve to form a vertically disposed axis for it for easy operator accessability and minimum requisite connective mounting structure.
Further and additional advantages offered by the structure disclosed will become apparent as the description proceeds.